


Karaoke Night

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Mission, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take a break after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

“Go on Bucky, have a go!”

The brunette glared at his boyfriend as he shoved him not-so-gently towards the karaoke stage. This bar was pretty empty, given the time, and the damned machine was going unused. The others were laughing, and Bucky could see that they were taking the whole thing way too lightly.

Given that he and Steve were the only two still sober in the group, he really wasn't surprised. The team had needed the break after the last mission had gone sour in more ways than one. Nat was sitting in Clint’s lap, snickering at something Sam had said, which Maria had elbowed him over, so the man had hunched forward slightly, rubbing his ribs, grinning. Thor was trying to goad Tony into a drinking challenge, and Bruce was trying to talk the billionaire out of the bet he was about to make with the Asgardian. Or, that’s what they had been doing. They were now all looking at him, laughing at his expression. Clint looked at Sam, and Sam slipped him a fiver under the table. Taking bets on him were they?  


With an expression that shouted ‘I’m doing this but I’m not happy about it’ he straightened his back and walked over to the machine. After fiddling with the damned thing for a while, and scrolling through the songs available, he spotted one he knew, and grinned. Some of the other patrons seemed to recognise the group, and were smiling at the now obvious bet-taking going on around the Avengers’ table. One of the guys at a nearby table yelled, “If he doesn't suck, drinks on me!”, and Bucky’s grin widened, even as Steve laughed. They knew. The others didn't. He hit play, and the music started filtering through the tinny speakers. He didn't even need to look at the words on the screen.

_“It’s all the same, only the names have changed, every day, it seems we’re wasting away”_

The Avengers looked gobsmacked. Steve looked smug. The guy who know had to buy a round for everyone just grinned. Money was tossed Clint’s way as he laughed. Bucky never broke eye contact with Steve as the lyrics continued, a combination of ‘I’m going to kill you for this’ and ‘I love you, you fucking dork’ on his face.

_“And I’m wanted, dead or alive”_

The backing vocals trailed off and the music faded as he stepped off the small stage, and headed back to his seat. The bartender dropped a new round of drinks on the table as he sprawled back in his chair, arm slung over the back of Steve’s. “I hate you Steve”. His boyfriend just grinned, and handed him another beer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
